Gaming systems have included progressive systems in which machines are linked together so that, in addition to the normal games played on the gaming machines, players can compete for an additional prize. In a progressive game, each coin played on a progressive game terminal contributes a percentage of its denominational value to the prize amount, and in this way the prize amount may increase at a rate related to the percentage factor and player participation. One type of progressive gaming system is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,728 issued Jun. 6, 1989 and assigned to International Game Technology. Although progressive gaming systems have proved to be successful, it is believed there is a potential to provide progressive gaming systems which could make the systems available to a larger number of players, provide for economies of scale, and provide for greater flexibility in establishing and maintaining progressive gaming systems.
In the past, progressive gaming systems have typically been organized such that any gaming terminal which provides a chance at a progressive prize is coupled, at least indirectly, to a central computer which, for example, calculates the total amount of the progressive prize. In typical previous systems, all gaming terminals which provided a chance at a given progressive prize were coupled to the same central computer and were eligible for only a single progressive prize. In previous devices, a given central computer which was used in calculating the amount of a progressive prize was typically used for only a single progressive game and a single progressive prize. In typical previous systems, if there were two progressive games, each progressive game would be associated with a different central computer and no single gaming terminal was eligible for participation in the two different progressive games. In typical previous systems, numerous central computer systems were required if several progressive games were desired, each typically requiring its own communications system. The cost of providing such multiple computer and communications systems is believed to have limited the availability of progressive gaming systems.
Furthermore, in the past, progressive systems, as implemented, have typically provided that each gaming terminal providing eligibility for a given progressive prize was configured to have the same odds of winning the progressive prize and to require the same amount of bet or wager for a given chance at the progressive prize. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,055, a system was proposed in which different denominations and hit frequencies would be provided for gaming machines in a progressive gaming system. In this system, several parameters of the system, including the percent-to-jackpot ratio of the various gaming machines, could be provided with non-integral values. It is believed that certain non-integral parameters may be disfavored in a number of gaming regulatory jurisdictions and that previous devices providing such parameters as integral values have done so by requiring all gaming devices to have the same odds and amount of bet for a chance at a progressive prize.
In the past, progressive systems have typically been configured so that the event which triggers a win of a progressive prize is a win on one of the gaming terminals or some other event related to a particular game logic.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a progressive gaming system which has the ability to run many progressive prizes on one central system, which is not restricted to providing for the same odds and amount of bet for a chance at a progressive prize and/or which can provide an event trigger allowing the win of a progressive prize to be created by an event unrelated to any particular game logic. In this way, it is believed possible to provide for a progressive gaming system which is more flexible, economic and more widely available than previous progressive systems.